Talk:EMIYA/@comment-120.188.35.88-20180228135059/@comment-28209103-20180505163115
Eh,, there's still people asking bout star generating mechanism for Arts even now? lol. FYI the core problem is that you're not using the right guy for the right job,, EMIYA could get 40 with his NP + Q + A? sure but how bout using Hans+2030 and Chiron to first get the 35 stars so you can crit on that NPQA with 200% crit up buff, 90% BQA performance up and over 50 stars? Sure EMIYA ain't tad good at puking stars, sure that's a downside, but on the flipside he's not plagued by BQQAA deck like Chloe that lower his crit damage and NP generation on Q like Chloe. By having BAAAQ he's not as spammy as chloe but in exchange have easier time to chain Arts, Having Buster NP made his NP useless for Arts chain filler but in exchange it'll give his next cards a good bonus of damage to take advantage of his Crit and damage boost. It's all about how you see it. Most IF not all of the servant have downside for their upside, even the supposedly OP one do have their downsides.. The question is will you focus on it's downside or on the upside? in this particular case would you focus on EMIYA role as Arts crit hitter or would you focus on his weakness as star generator? If you want to speak bout any REAL evaluation you need a good benchmark rather than ambigous thing like "optimal" because for God sake how are you supposed to know what is this taste called sweet if you never even eat anything sweet? for example EMIYA belong to the same "NP is AoE star gen" group as Atalante, Lancelot, Raikou, Cas-Gil and Suzuka, among them he Atalante and Suzuka belong to semi-support category, and GIl belong to Hybrid support-hitter category, EMIYA belong to the same pure hitter group like Lancelot, Raikou with NP puke a lot of stars, and hit hard with crit. If we look at it ONLY from this categorization (which is because I don't wanna stray too much out of the topics) you need to outline the advantage or disadvantage between any relevant group that include EMIYA in that particular topic you wanna compare,, for example go compare Atalante and EMIYA as fellow Archer, or EMIYA and Gil as fellow AAA deck.. If you want to do it in slighlty more complex way you need to take account of the team type based on what you have, the role you want them to fit in (OR the role they need to fit in) etc etc. While this is ultra simplification of what I have in mind I think it's suffice to put my point ,, Asking stars from EMIYA when he clearly ain't made to puke one outside from his NP is like fishing for a bird on a well,, you won't get it because you're looking at the wrong place. The parallel is like asking Atalante to puke stars from her normal Cards. However don't go blaming the well for the lack of birds but you should rather grab a bucketful of water out of it. tl;dr : If you don't ask stars from Raikou, Atalante, Cas-gil, JAlter or whatever , why ask it from EMIYA? If I use this kind of loose "optimal" standard I could say that most servant are sub-optimal given most of them have skill that are useless if we ONLY take their own capability into account. and if you said not optimal hardly means it's good or bad then it's practically meaningless word in the first place ain't it?